


Hold Me (Love Me)

by dormant_bender



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Sexual Situations, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, One Shot, POV Male Character, Porn with Feelings, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Sexual Tension, Smut, Star Wars: The Force Awakens Spoilers, The Force, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dormant_bender/pseuds/dormant_bender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four moments of intimacy, which eventually ends with the most intimate act of all.</p><p>—</p><p>"So... You pretty much know exactly what I'm thinking whenever you use the Force?" Dark eyes shift to her, and she nods simply in response. "So you, uh, you know exactly what I think about? Down to every last detail?" Hazel eyes narrow imploringly in response as she stares at him in silent inquisition, though a smile forms upon her lips. "Ah, great. Now you literally know that I think about you all the time, how embarrassing is that?" He leans back on the small cot until his head thuds back against the wall, he groans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me (Love Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Probably riddled with mistakes, I proofread it pretty quickly.. But I'll go back and edit accordingly when I see mistakes xx
> 
> Enjoy :3 x

**I.**

Raids were something that had become common for the newly reunited pair, having to scour the system for hidden, obscure planets that held bases of the reformed First Order. So far they had only accomplished four successful raids and without causalities at that, it was enough to bring some type of contentment and pride to those back at the Resistance Base, knowing that those were they had lost were slowly but surely gaining justice.

Rey had scurried off toward the small but effective steel enclosure that served as the general's quarters, which housed a variety of future, budding plans for the First Order, while Finn stayed a distance behind but with a close eye out on her. Dark eyes glance this way and that as the Stormtroopers spit foul words in his direction, a wince crinkling his features, as he points the blaster he had acquired from one of the deceased troopers near him, before the one's approaching were dispatched by a few of the other soldiers.

Often he found himself freezing on the field, not fond of killing anyone despite what had occurred, and it had resulted in multiple close-calls which he was generally scolded for by Poe, General Organa, and especially Rey; her face would contort and her eyes would go wide as she would stare at him, shaking her head, placing a hand upon his shoulder in a silent, unspoken exchange for the danger he put himself into.

Finn nods in the direction of the soldiers who murmur about him staying alert as he blasts a trooper in mid-stride toward the General's corridor. Rey, he mentally thought, as he finds himself scrambling inside of the domain, glancing anxiously about as he searches for her: "Rey!" He hisses aloud as he pushes off from one of the walls to clamber none-too-quietly down the narrow hallway toward where a door stood ajar. "Rey?" He calls out once more as he continues on his trek, taking caution as he glances behind him, before slipping into the room.

"Finn, shh." She is quick to hush him while her swift hands make grabs for the numerous blueprints sitting upon the desk, as well as a few un-opened momentum's that were within the confines of one of the desk drawers. "Help me with these? General Organa says it's important we figure out what their next plans are so we can be prepared for an attack." Her lightsaber is currently hanging from a thin, leather holster at her hip as she tucks away the documents into a knapsack that hangs from her shoulder.

Nonetheless he does as he's told as he places the blaster upon the desk and makes grabby hands for whatever useful information he could find splayed across the desk, stuffing it into the knapsack as well. "We gotta get outta here quick, Rey, before someone comes in here and we're cornered. Not gonna have anywhere to go," hisses the dark-skinned male as he averts his gaze to the door and back to her face, her brows furrowed tightly, as she examines a peculiar sight on one of the documents. "Wow, wow. Hey, what is that? That—"

Distractions always led to potential dangers, he knew, and the recklessness of their actions was finally catching up to them as two Stormtroopers usher inside of the corridor, blasters at the ready, aiming for the two of their heads. Almost instantaneously his hands rose up in defense, not taking the risk of losing Rey to an unpredictable fate. He glances at her warily as she reaches for the lightsaber at her hip.

"Orders were to bring him in," One of them murmurs while the brunette and dark-skinned male gaze at each other in unspoken understanding of what the plan of action was going to be: "The girl is to be left for dead."

But as soon as Rey reaches for the lightsaber at her waist, the sound of the blaster goes off, the whirring sound rippling throughout the air as the male springs into action by diving in front of Rey, who sharply inhales and practically hisses as the male falls back against her form. He props himself against the table, a palm over the indentation the blaster makes upon the skin of his arm, blood seeping from the wound. The brunette, however, sees crimson and everything moves in fast-forward as her hands dart out before her, gripping the Troopers in an invisible clutch.

Within her grasp, she contemplates the right thing to do, knowing that it would be wrong to prolong the torture of the stinging sensation that was bound to be scorching against their skin, when she glances at Finn who is staring up at her with pleading eyes. Another deep breath flows throughout her diaphragm as she instead forces the two back through the door, sending them flying toward the outside corridor wall, in a tangled heap.

Almost instantaneously her gaze is back on Finn, nerves on edge, as she reaches gingerly for his arm, finger-pads brushing along the shallow wound. "Finn, why did you—That was so—I can't believe you did that!" She focuses on her breathing as she alerts the medics outside of the facility of what had occurred and knew they would be rushing from the ship as soon as their limbs could carry them.

"Just a flesh wound," He winces as he stares at the crimson liquid sluggishly oozing from between her fingers. "That—What you did—I didn't even know you could do that. That was, wow, just—Wow." He releases a soft snort that makes the female purse her lips as she presses the male back upon the table so he's resting.

"That was so stupid, Finn, so reckless and what if you—You could have—" Unconsciously she's stepping toward him until her form is pressed between his slightly parted legs. He's staring up at her then, dark eyes pleading for forgiveness, his hands reaching absently for hers before she makes the first move that reels a startled gasp from the male.

Palms rest upon his shoulders as she leans forward to hesitantly press her lips against his, the frustration of what he had done eluding into the kiss, as she press more eagerly against his lips as if he would disappear before her without the action. His blood-streaked hands are at her flushed cheeks then, feeling the faint wetness there, and then they're at her shoulders, streaking down the length of her arms, before finally resting upon her waist to pull her undeniably closer if such things were possible.

It was all lips, completely inexperienced, as she tilts her head and releases all the tension that had consumed her slender form. So much frustration poured out of her being and seemed to permeate his mind as he gasps once more, withdrawing from the kiss to stare at her, eyes wide and glassy as if understanding what she had felt moments prior.

"Are you—? How are you—..?" Dark eyes search hers desperately for the answer, she had been unintentionally projecting those feelings onto him and it made her feel somewhat guilty, but she figured it was best he knew and fully understood her feelings without her speaking them aloud. "Rey, look at me. Rey?" She does, she looks right at him, one of her hands abandoning their place upon his shoulder to brush along her damp cheeks. "I had to, I couldn't see you get shot like that. I'm sorry that I upset you, but I had to. Can't see you hurt again." Is all he can manage to say as he extends his hands to brush away the drying tears upon her cheeks.

For a moment she refuses to speak as she awaits the medics to come take care of the wounded male. "Don't do that again, Finn, I mean it." Was what she decided to say as she rips the bottom cloth of her tunic to wrap haphazardly at her harm; they were far too slow for her liking. "I would have been okay," She assures when she finally hears the patter of boots upon the steel floor. She reaches for his hand, offering it a reassuring squeeze, before she releases it in favor of stepping away to allow the medics to attend to him.

**II.**

It took nearly a week for the wound to properly start healing after being notified that it was, in deed, as flesh wound and that he would make a speedy recovery. Needless to say Rey had been off her game the past few days, in between missions and training with Luke, who doesn't even have to probe her head to know what was going on with her..

Finn only smiles when he sees the brunette slip into his room after a day of fierce training, beads of sweat still clinging to her hair and her skin still faintly flushed. "Did Luke make you run around the base again or—? Cuz you looked really, really exhausted. Feel free to down my water, I don't need it, Poe insists on bringing me food because he thinks I'm disabled or something now and can't get it myself."

Hazel hues glance at him curiously for a moment before she plops upon his caught, reaching for the cool bottle resting upon the small table beside him. "We were training with wooden sticks, actually." She teases in good humor as she gratefully downs the bottle of water. "I may have underestimated his skill due to his age," admits the brunette as she leans in, whispering to him as if it's a deep secret: "I'll never do that again. Getting whacked by a stick and humiliated a few times made me focus more, though."

"So, what's your saying here is—You, the new Jedi-Master, gotten beaten and embarrassed by an old guy?" He teases lightheartedly and she scowls playfully at him, pursing her lips. He snorts in amusement as he stretches his arm, a bandage still loosely sticking to the skin there: "At least you're doing something, the General keeps saying I should stay here before I'm fit to actually go out in the field again. I never thought that I'd say this but, I actually miss being out there, not bored and staring at four walls. Miss being with you the most."

Never had the two officially talked about what is was that they were, or if duo was anything at all, but they had come to an understanding that there was something going on between them. Neither of them felt the need to bring up what had occurred to them back on that ominous planet nearly a week ago, though they had been in touch—literally, that is—more so than usual. No matter who was around, the two would find their hands locked and their knees or shoulders bumping against the other in a subtle display of the other reveling in the latter's presence. 

Nothing had to be officiated, the two had decided, as long as they were safe and together. That was all that mattered in this chaotic world anymore, and life was too short to properly label things when there was a new war brewing between the light and dark side; no time to waste on defining relationships.

"I actually knew that already, without you telling me." Admits the brunette with a flushed smile as she busies herself with taking the last, final gulps of the water. "Your thoughts are loud and distracting sometimes."

Finn makes an over-dramatic gasp and he places a hand over his heart as he stares at the woman. "Oh no, Rey, please don't tell me you eavesdrop in my head." He meant those words, however, afraid she would discover all the things he adored about her and what he thought the future would be like for them.

She shrugs a halfhearted shoulder as she occupies herself with screwing the top onto the bottle once more, placing it back on the table where it originated. "I don't even try to." She explains with a perplexed expression as she thinks back to earlier. "Luke says I should practice with that, though. That some people are easier to read than others, one's with special bonds, like him and the General." 

"So... You pretty much know exactly what I'm thinking whenever you use the Force?" Dark eyes shift to her, and she nods simply in response. "So you, uh, you know exactly what I think about? Down to every last detail?" Hazel eyes narrow imploringly in response as she stares at him in silent inquisition, though a smile forms upon her lips. "Ah, great. Now you literally know that I think about you all the time, how embarrassing is that?" He leans back on the small cot until his head thuds back against the wall, he groans.

Considerate silence passes between the two once more as she studies his features; full lips poking out into a frown, lids clenched tightly shut, crinkling at the corners. Something about him, she decides, is undeniably attractive and she feels drawn to him much like she would be drawn to an oasis in the desert of Jakku. Her thoughts then trail to the fact that she did know everything he thought, he projected louder than any person she could have ever thought to seek out, even more so than Luke who had been right beside her, studying her in silence.

"You think about my lips a lot." Quips the female as she presses the tips of her fingers across her bottom lip. His lids flutter open to timidly gaze upon her, cheeks flushing darkly upon his skin, as he stares on curiously as to what else she had picked up on. "Why is that, Finn?"

"You have no idea what it's like kissing you—" Mentally, he groans, even a little outwardly as he buries his face in his hands. "I didn't actually mean to say that, but still! It's true, it feels so—Amazing. Best thing I've ever felt in my entire life." 

Unconsciously her form shifts closer toward his propped up form to take one of his hands in hers, brushing her finger-pads over his knuckles delicately, until their gazes lock once more. "I feel the same."

In seconds she is pressed awkwardly against his chest as she captures his lips once more in a fierce kiss, unlike the frustrated one the two had shared back on one of the First Order's bases. Instead her hands are trailing up and down his arms, though one of her hands lingers for a decent period over the bandage covering his arm. He sighs into the kiss, tilting his head slightly, and Rey hums her contentment as she pecks at his warmer lips.

One of his hands stretches to find her lower back, scooting her closer towards him, as he loses himself in the kiss, desperate for more contact. He shifts upon the bed slightly until he's in a more comfortable position, though he doesn't once break the kiss they're engaged in. His tongue curiously traces her lower lip, instinct taking over, and the female shivers at the contact but allows him access to her cavern nonetheless.

Perhaps it was improper of her to do so, but she struggles to project the feelings onto Finn, who only groans into the kiss, their teeth clashing at the action. He snorts his amusement into the kiss as he places his hands upon her smooth cheeks, thumbs brushing against the smooth skin there, his teeth accidentally piercing her bottom lip when she shifts so more of her form is on the bed.

She gasps excitedly at the action and murmurs into the kiss, "Again. Do it again." She repeats as she tugs at his thin t-shirt for purchase. He hums in inquisition before hesitantly nipping at her lower lip again, but this time she hisses at the action, her tongue meeting his halfway. "Too hard, Finn." She murmurs in between kisses as she crawls onto his form on the cot.

"Sorry—" His voice is muffled by her lips and he moans when she takes the initiative to bite him this time, his moan vibrating throughout her mouth. "Rey..." He breathes into the kiss when she finally withdraws so the two can both properly catch their breath.

Both of her legs are splayed on either side of his form as she catches her breath, her forehead resting upon the latter's for a moment. "It's the same," breathes the brunette as she shifts to place a tender kiss upon his temple. "For me, Finn, it's the same."

One single knock on the slightly ajar door sends the two scrambling for a more suitable position when Poe strolls in with a tray of food, whistling at the sight of the two. "Well then, figured you'd be hungry, buddy. Didn't think you'd be getting your thirst quenched in the form of kisses, though." He playfully winks at the darker-skinned male before gazing upon Rey, whose face is an impossible scarlet. "Next time close the door or somethin', couldn't imagine your mortified faces if General Organa came in here, seeing you two all blissed out in bed together. What a scandal that would be, huh?"

**III.**

A few days later the two were assigned to another mission together that involved acquiring allies for the war blooming between the dark and the light, which was simple enough since most territory revolved around their side regardless. Talking to the various alien races seemed to be more of Rey's thing, and the darker-skinned male had told her she had the wrong profession, that maybe she was truly a linguist than a Jedi.

In the comfort of the Millennium Falcon, the two lounger about at one of the tables, Chewie having passed out the rations for the day that would have to last the short period of time they would be scouring the system. It's relatively silence as they eat, Finn eyeing the meal before him wearily, as he glances at Rey who tears it apart to pop a piece into her mouth.

"What even is this?" Murmurs the male as he absently pokes at the food with one of his fingers, Chewie making a noise in response. "Food from your home planet?" Another affirmative sound. "Is this even edible for, well.. People?" 

Hues seemed to scowl at the male and another sound emanates from the Wookie before he turns to return to the cockpit. "By the Force, Finn, I promise it's not going to kill you. It's actually pretty good, other than the after taste." Rey states with a crinkle of her nose as she reaches for the water within a tin glass, downing it in a few gulps.

Thick fingers pluck a hair from his meal and dangle it in front of the brunette with wide, bewildered eyes. "Is that—That's a hair." He states as he releases it to flutter upon the floor. "Yeah, no, I'm good. Do you want it? You can have it. Just no."

"It's food, Finn. Plus we both could use the energy for tomorrow."

Stubbornly he shakes his head but drinks his tin of water nonetheless as he leans his elbows upon the table, gazing at nothing in particular. Lately the two have been involved in heated kissing whenever the two could gain solidarity, which proved very difficult since General Organa seemed to be on a roll with plans—he could only assume it had something to do with Han Solo, the extra work assisting in keeping her mind occupied, he figures it hurt a lot worse taking the loss head-on.

"—Finn." He blinks up at the brunette, lids fluttering, as he focuses upon her countenance. He makes an inquisitive sound as he looks at her, noticing she had finished both her food and a bite of his. "I said I was turning in for the night, Chewie is flying, and I could use the rest."

"O-oh. Yeah, no, I understand. I'm turning in, too, actually." He retorts in response as he rises with a stretch, releasing an outstretched yawn as he does so. "Your bunk or mine?" He hesitantly asks as he follows the brunette toward where her bunk was located. "Yours? Okay, cool. More than cool."

It was a rather tiny bunk, definitely not meant to accommodate two people, but with a little maneuvering and shifting, the two managed to fit despite the fact. Finn scoots to the far side of the cot, as far as his form will allow, and the brunette is swift to lay down comfortably after him. Half of her form is on the bunk while the other is wrapped around the male, their limbs tangling together effortlessly, as she the brunette tucks her head into the crook of his neck.

One of her fingers glide along his upper arm once more, whether the bandage was finally removed, and he shivers at the cool touch of her fingers. "Comfortable?" He ponders aloud as she wraps his arms comfortably around her torso, more than content with warming up her always-slightly-cooler form. 

She nods simply against his chest as she traces the faint outlines of a scar forming on his arms, tentative to touch since she knew he experienced phantom pain there. "Does it hurt still?" She questions as she glances up at him, his head shaking adamantly in response that it doesn't. "Swear on the Force?"

He pauses when he is about to shake his head once more before releasing a soft sigh. "Sort of, kind of? But only a little bit, I swear." Comes his response as she inches her leg up upon his thigh until her thigh is spread neatly across his sweat-pant clad lower half. "Uh... Rey?" He murmurs, voice nearly silent, as he shifts beneath the weight of her leg that's subtly moving along his crotch area.

"Is something wrong, Finn?"

One of her hands rest upon his broad chest, fingers like static even through the cloth. "I, uh—No?" 

But the brunette is already shifting before he can stop her, toward the outside of the bunk, staring ahead into the faint light from one of the overhead lights. Finn shifts as well, not content with the lack of her body against his, until his front is pressed flushed into the contours of her back. Instinctively she moves so her form is pressed tighter against his body, her lower half bumping into his crotch once more. One of his arms slots around her torso, hugging her closer to his chest, while one of her legs shifts once more so it's in between his legs.

Something about the proximity and the tangy scent of her shampoo overwhelms him as well as other parts of his anatomy. Mentally, the male attempts to shoo away the thoughts inevitably rising within his mind, his body responding accordingly. He makes a move to shift his hips from hers, but she insistently presses back against him, and he makes a soft whine as he feels his cock swelling within his sweat pants.

"M-maybe we shouldn't sleep, ah, together tonight?" Finn speaks quietly though his mind is stating the exact opposite, desperate for something—anything—the latter could offer.

"Why not?" Mumbles the brunette in response before she wiggles once more, releasing a thoughtful sound. "Oh, you're—Oh." Before he can apologize for the bodily response to her form, she's turning so they're facing face-to-face now and he can barely make out her features in the soft light that shrouds her form. "It's okay, Finn, I don't mind."

"Rey, I'm so sorry—I didn't mean to, it just—Being so close to you.." All he can do is attempt to explain though the snort from Rey makes him feel even more humiliated than he already is. "I can leave, go back to my bunk.. If that's what you want?"

"No." Almost instantaneously she responds as she leans to press a reassuring kiss to the male's lips. "I don't want you to leave, at all. Though we may have to, err, address and take care of the—.. Problem? At hand?"

Involuntarily his hips buck at the words and he winces at the throbbing of his cock. "Don't say things like that,"pleads the male even though his body seems to surely revel in it. "And you, err, don't have to anyway.. I can go take a shower and, uh, get rid of it."

"You don't have to do anything." Whispers the female as he hand experimentally offers his cock a squeeze through his tented sweatpants. All he do is moan at the sensations, hips bucking toward her hand, and she pauses to study his face intently. "You always help me, and now I want to help you."

It's more or less a silent exchange as she squeezes and trails her finger along his clothed cock through his dark gray sweatpants, allowing the moans and gasp to spur her in continuing into this new and unexplored world of intimacy. She captures his lips in a kiss to silence him, in fear Chewie might hear and investigate, as she continues to touch him through the fabric.

His hips shift in favor of the warm heat her hand provides and her hand is soon slipping beneath his sweatpants and hesitantly beneath the hem of his boxers. Her hand is hot around his flushed cock and he chokes on a gasp as she wraps an un-skilled hand around him, nearly enough for him to cum then and there, if he weren't already fighting the urge to and humiliate himself further.

"Rey.."

She allows herself to fixate on all the contented hums spewing from his lips as she explores his body with her hand, curious and tentative, watching his face intently for each and every flicker of emotion that passes there. The pad of her thumb brushes along the damp head of his cock, smearing the substance there, before she travels along the length of his shaft once more. Her hand alternates between squeezing his cock and stroking him, his hips thrusting into the small fists her hand makes, and she notes the subtle change in his breathing pattern as he gulps deep, chest heaving in the small space between them.

"Does it feel good?" She asks silently as she continues moving her hands along his length, not quite sure what else to do at the moment.

"Rey, Rey, Rey.." Chokes out the male in a mantra as he captures her lips in an intense kiss, nipping and sucking earnestly at her lower lip, encouraging a reaction from her.

Rey moans at the administrations as she willingly obliges to open his mouth for him, her mind whirling, she can barely think or register her own thoughts that are so filled with wanton moans and skin against skin. His tongue meets hers halfway and the two battle for dominance, a determined grunt spewing from the male, as he presses back against the female until she allows him the win.

He shifts within the confined space until he is on top of her, her hand gaining better access to his cock as he does so, and kisses her eagerly with urgency that was entirely new to them. His elbows are on either side of her head, fingers trailing through her loose buns, as he kisses her all the while his hips are thrusting wildly into her hand, which instinctively increases in pace.

"Gonna.. Rey, I'm—.. Gonna.." 

But its all in vain as he releases into her hand with a silent shout of her name, burying his face into her neck; the blinding white light flashing behind his lids temporarily blinding him. His body shudders and trembles above he female's, whose hand still languidly strokes at his cock, hand warm and sticky with his release. His form goes rigid then, slumping against the brunette, who uses her idle hand to stroke the back of his head as she coaxes him down from his high, whispering sweet nothings into his perspired locks as she does so.

He swallows deeply before he speaks once more, voice sounding raw and husky, as he peppers warm kisses across her protruding collar bones. "That was.. Amazing.. Nothing compares.. Rey, I— You have to.." He rolls of her form to tug off his dark shirt, bumping his head against the top of the bunk as he does so, to wipe the sticky substance from between her fingers. "You have to feel it, too, Rey.." He sleepily breathes, lids fluttering drowsily.

"Finn, you're exhausted, and you don't owe me anything." Rey comforts softly as she curls back into his chest once more, fingers trailing along the bare skin there, feeling his abdominal muscles twitch beneath her touch. "Sleep, Finn."

**IV.**

One week later the two are returning rather late at night from a mission that required scavenging different parts for a weapon the General insisted they build for the untold unknown of what could occur at the base without warning—perhaps an ambush when they least expected it, getting attacked from multiple angles, with a few dozen casualties and the pain of losing more loved one's for those around.

Fingers clutch onto the lightsaber within her hand as she exits the ship, chatting absently with Finn, who nods at her suggestion of not quite returning to the barracks just yet. "I'm not really tired at the moment, and it feels so nice out here." Hums the brunette as she leads him toward a patch of grass that resides a few dozen feet away from the base, eyes roaming about for the spot she had intended on going.

When the two approach a decent spot just beneath the moon, the female abruptly stops, in favor of laying within the patch of forest green grass. Hazel hues—arguably his favorite color—peer up at him and pat the pat just beside her and he hesitantly eases himself down within the slightly damp grass to join her. Both absently reach for the others had as the two stare up at the stars above, twinkling fondly down upon them, while the moon beckons its hello's as well.

"Sometimes, when I can't sleep, I come out here." Rey states in an awed tone as she stares at the moon up above that illuminates the otherwise dark base around them. "It's always so quiet and peaceful out here, when no one's around."

Finn squeezes her hand warmly in response to his words as he glances at her through his peripheral. "You could have always came to me, y'know. I would have came with you, this is way better than waking up to endless snoring and not being able to fall asleep, lemme tell you that."

"I brought you here now, didn't I?" Teases the brunette lightheartedly as she returns the squeeze. "I always dreamed of watching the stars like this, when I was little. I always imagine laying here, just like this, in a meadow of grass and just looking at all the stars up there."

"I tried counting them once, and it's impossible." Rey snorts in response and he gets rather defensive. "What? Don't judge me, I just—It was only once when I was on duty at the Starkiller Base, I was cleaning outside the compound and looked up, and—.. I dunno. I just felt.. Not so alone? Beneath all those stars."

"I would never judge you, Finn, you should know that." Responds the brunette as she shifts her head to face him directly. "I felt the same, actually, especially when I was little. No one else was around and I suppose the stars were my only friends, I would even make silly little wishes, too." She laughs at herself and the memories as she returns her gaze back to the starry sight.

"No, no.. That's not silly at all, Rey.." Defends the male as he shifts so his elbows props him up, leaning his head in his open palm. "What did you dream about?"

She shrugs a halfhearted shoulder in response as she eyes him through her peripheral. "It doesn't matter anymore, none of the wishes came true. Well—I guess one did?" Brows furrow as she ponders the thought, following suit and mimicking the position Finn was currently in, staring at him curiously.

"And that was?"

"A friend. I wished I had a friend, someone important to me." 

Neither say anything as the two both process what she had said, though the smile that spreads across Finn's lips should tell exactly how he feels about it. Perhaps wishing on star was pointless—he didn't think so, no, he thinks it has some type of worth or merit—but if you wished hard enough, maybe things came true on their own without the help of magical stars.

Finn makes a move to hover above the brunette who smiles up at him as he does so. Dark fingers twine her fair-skinned one's with his as he balances on his knees on either side of her. He leans forward over her form to press a warm, chaste kiss to her inviting, cherry red lips and then withdraws to smile at her, his grin full of silent adoration for the woman beneath him.

"I love you."

Rey releases a soft sound, the realization of his words finally dawning upon her, that he was everything she had wanted and more. He was her friend, her best friend, but so much more than that. There was friendship there, yes, but there was also the gradual foundation for a relationship that was leisurely building more and more each and every day.

Unfortunately she isn't sure whether or not she wants to utter those words just yet, for the only people she had ever genuinely loved had abandoned her on her own. "Finn, I want you to make love to me." Would that be confirmation enough? She hoped so, and the emotions that scatter across his countenance is enough to make her smile, feeling more than reassured.

"I—I.. Yeah, I can do that.. We can do that." Comes his awkward response as he returns to peppering kisses along the exposed column of her neck, nipping gently at the skin there, her hands going to the back of his neck to encourage him. "I love you, I love you, I love you.." Breathes the male as he presses more kisses along her throat, lips lingering where her pulse was located. He sits back upon her hips and tugs his arms out of the jacket he was wearing, smoothing it out within the grass, along with his shirt, his gaze glancing back toward the woman who quirks a brow. "The grass is, uh, a little damp and—Yeah." He motions for her to lay across the garments and she does so gratefully.

Despite the nervousness that consumes his form, he is more than determined to make their shared first time special in every possible way he could, even if it meant putting her pleasure before his own. Once more he crawls above her to capture her in a kiss, allowing her to set the pace, while her hands occupy themselves with ghosting along the smooth expanse of his chest. He hums into her mouth at the tingling warmth her hands bring, his hips comfortably slanting down against her own, his cock already half-hard in his jeans.

His tongue glides along the roof of her mouth, tracing small circles there, and she shivers beneath him, blunt nails gently scraping along the skin of abdomen. She moans into his mouth as she fights back against his tongue so she's nipping insistently at lips, pulling the lower teasingly between her teeth, before she releases it. He readily chases her lips until they meld together once more, her hips raising to meet his, one of her legs wrapping around his slender hips and bringing him closer against her.

His cock hardens considerably at the friction the movement offers and he grunts as his hips rut against the latter's, desperate for more of the relieving action. For a minute the kisses halts and instead they enjoy pressing against each other, hips moving out of time with the other, as they seek more of the pleasure they so desperately wish to acquire. Rey's hand move to her tunic now that he's distracted, tugging it up and over her head, with a relieved sigh from the garment as reaches to run her fingers against his chest once more.

"Sorry, I—It felt really, really good." Apologizes the man once more as he occupies himself with removing her thin top, the only separating him from her bare chest. He locks gazes with hazel hues, something playfully glinting in her irises, before he receives a confirmation nod. 

Warm fingers hook within the hem of her t-shirt before he slowly trails it up her abdomen to reveal her smooth, toned stomach, inching it further until it reveals her bare breasts, until its finally up and over her head and discarded upon the dewy grass beside them. Cheeks and skin flush scarlet beneath his gaze as he allows himself to take in the sight of her breasts, supple and perky, rosy buds tightening at the air around them. He coughs awkwardly when he finds himself staring, though her hands are what ultimately brings him out of his reverie.

They guide his hands toward her breasts and he offers them a hesitant squeeze, leaning over her to press a warm kiss to one of her nipples, nipping at it experimentally until she sharply inhales, legs tightening around his form. "You're so beautiful, Rey.. Everything about you.. So perfect.." He regards as he places open-mouthed kisses upon her opposite breast, hands occupying themselves with tugging her loose pants down her milky thighs, her form rising and wiggling to help him out. "Is this good?" He asks after a moment of sucking upon her nipple, nipping down her abdomen and humming as he does so.

"More than good.. Keep going, Finn.." 

That was all it took, really, for him to continue his journey down her abdomen to pause where her panties began. Dark eyes, clouded with lust, glance up at her for the okay to remove them and she only breathlessly nods in response. Fingers brush experimentally over her mound, her body jolting in reaction as he does so, and he repeats the action for the desired effect, soft moans spewing from those pretty lips of hers. Slowly, he tugs them down her thighs until they pool at her ankles, the brunette kicking them away with a bashful smile in his direction.

"Do I—.. Uh?" He wiggles his fingers and she furrows her brows before nodding decisively, relaxing back against the jacket, eyes clenching tightly shut as the male brushes his fingers along her mound once more, teasingly, before sliding along her slit. She shivers beneath him then, gulping deeply, before he presses the finger inside of her cautiously, watching her face for any signs of disturbance. "Just, um.. Please tell me? If it's, y'know, hurts or.. Something."

She nods softly as he presses it fully within her with no sounds of protest, instead she shifts slightly—adjusting—, and he moves it around before adding another, eventually adding a third to the mix. She gasps at the final addition and writhes upon the jacket but doesn't complain nonetheless, though she winces slightly, and soon removes his fingers in favor of stripping off his jeans and boxers, kicking off his shoes along the way.

"Do we need to, uh, do something about—?" Hands motion towards his cock and then her general vicinity. She shakes her head as she shifts her legs further apart, he gulps deeply, tongue soothing his lips. "Ready?"

When she nods he shifts back into his position of hovering above her, one hand on his cock, while the other reaches absently for her hand to offer it a squeeze. He offers himself a few strokes, moaning softly at the feeling, before cautiously easing into her, nearly an inch in, before he pauses at a squeak emanating from below him. She has her eyes clenched tightly shut, face screwed up and scrunched, and her grip on his fingers tightens for a moment before she nods vigorously, encouraging him to continue.

"Are you su—" She whimpers his name softly with a nod of his head and he obliges nonetheless, though concern is written plainly upon his countenance. Once sheathed completely he pauses on his own volition, teeth clenched tightly, eyes as well, as he adjusts to the nearly unbearable hot, tight heat that surrounds his cock. "Oh my G— Rey.. So good, so.. Rey.."

Thighs are tense with the desperate need to move but he refuses the animalistic instinct until he was sure she was ready and well-adjusted and, when she is, she wraps her slender legs around him once more and encases him, anchoring him to her. They're as attached as intimately as possible, and the glances down to where they're connected, easing out of her inch-by-inch before experimentally snapping his hips to bury himself within her once more.

Both gasp at the sensation it brings and he repeats the action, going as slow as physically possible, plunging into the tightness her body has to offer. He occupies his rampant thoughts by pressing kisses down her jaw and neck, nipping at the skin softly, before soothing the marks with his skin. Full lips work their way down her collar bones, sucking at the protruding bones there, before sucking a rosy nipple into his mouth, tongue tracing the bud before blowing hot air upon it.

Once more her legs tighten around his slender waist, her hips rising slightly from the jacket beneath her, in search of the pleasure bound to overwhelm her. He shifts his attention to her neglected breast and gives it the equal amount of attention before he angles his hips to better thrust into her heat, slowly but surely working up a rhythm, as he works his hips.

"Need more, Finn.." Was her simple request and he withdraws from her breast to look at her, bringing his lips down on hers once more, as he wedges a hand between their slicked bodies to travel to her mound once more.

Fingers ghost along the soft curls there until he brushes a spot that sends her writhing beneath him, soft moans echoing within his ears. He repeats the action until her back is arching from the jacket and inwards to the contours of his body. His thumb circles the tiny bundle of nerves mercilessly as he gains rhythm with his hips, thrusting in fluid movements.

Hands move to her hips then, finding himself on his knees, as he finds a new angle and they both moan at the feeling. She moves her body in-time with his, meeting him thrust for thrust, and he nips at his lower lip at the sight of their conjoined body, the way her breasts bounce with each powerful thrust he has to offer. Soon finding his resolve is reaching the edge, his hips moving out of rhythm, chest heaving as he struggles to suck in breathes.

Rey's hands are grasping absently at the jacket beneath her for purchase as she swivels her hips in small, circular motions that makes Finn grunt as he leans over her once more, elbows on either side of her head. His hips move sporadically as he thrusts within him, her hands clutching at his back, nails bluntly gliding down the skin there as her legs find their way around his waist once more. The heel of her foot presses insistently into his buttock, pressing him in further, deeper inside of her until she feels full and whole.

Eventually he finds the pressure building within his abdomen is too much and he presses his lips against her ear, breathing hard and labored, as he struggles to form a coherent sentence. "You close?" He angles his hips then and withdraws from her heat almost completely before snapping his hips until he's deeply sheathed once more, hearing her cry out at the sensation, nails digging crescents into his skin. "Is that a yes?" She nips at his neck then and he groans as he repeats the actions of his hips. "Rey, I'm—Almost.. So close.."

"Me, too.." She breathes as she scrambles for purchase once more, one hand clutching desperately at his back while the other finds resolve within the jacket, her body trembling slightly beneath him.

Fingers rubbing circles into her clit are enough to send her off the edge of the precipice of bliss as she cries out his name, body shuddering as she comes, both hands going to torso, tugging him impossibly closer. Her legs are tight around his waist but its nothing compared to clench of her walls against his impossibly hard cock, and he moans as he follows her into the bliss-filled haze of pleasure. He buries his face in his neck as he releases without warning, hips twitching sporadically as he attempts to remain some type of rhythm, though its to no avail as he slows the movements of his hips. His mouth leaves open-mouthed kisses upon her neck as he eases her from her high, the man ultimately collapsing against her chest with a grunt from below him.

"I love you, Rey.. So much.. Always.." Is the mantra he manages to splutter, though his voice is low and raspy, as he reluctantly withdraws from the heat her body provides. He rolls over, tugging her towards his chest, and reaches for her hand to twine their fingers tightly together.

"I love you, too, Finn." Whispers the brunette as she stares up at the stars twinkling down toward them, bathing them both in its soft glow.

**Author's Note:**

> My smut skills are rusty, don't judge me !!
> 
> Lemme know what yu guise think ? <3 x


End file.
